Paws Crumpster
'Paws Finnyan Crumpster '''is one of the two main protagonists of Youngsters. He is a short yet grouchy polar bear and the grumpy best friend of Brandi Civine. He is mostly based on Donald Duck. Background ''before Youngsters Born in a family of male veterans, Paws had been trying to be tough around other boys for a long time, just always ending up geting picked on. He began to go hard with others, espically when his older brothers, Kail, Hector, and Bernie left him lonely for three different boarding schools. For a long moment, Paws kept his true self hidden from everyone until he encountered Brandi Civine who was new in town at the moment, when he taunted her for being "strappy", she banged him on the head with a pipe she finds under her Appearance Paws is a chubby short polar bear wearing a completely yellow outfit, meaning an aureolin shirt, a sunglow vest, and dark goldenrod pants with a red bowtie. He started wearing vanilla-colored glasses starting in season 2 after being blinded by Mickey's paparazzi in Four Eyes Polar Bear. Personailty Paws, being usaully grumpy resembling Donald Duck's personailty. His grumpyness can lead him to major but minor trouble having Huey or Brandi get him out. However, unlike Donald, Paws is not short-tempered but more of a crybaby so instead of bursting his anger, Paws just bursts out crying. Also Paws doesn't ever get jealous of Brandi due to the reason he really understands her and needs a friend real bad. Paws shows to have an interest in baby toys especially the fact that is favorite toy is his rattle. Usually during his star episodes, Paws shows his likings to girls, trying so hard to get at least one to like him back, he shows to do around Raisa and Brandi the most (no love triangle is shown between them). Ariund his truthful moments, either Brandi or his brothers accept him of his feelings, Brandi usaully reminding him to make his choices when he has none and brothers usaully patting him on the head telling him to "settle steady little daredevil". Relationships Main article: Paws' relationships Paws usaully gets Gallery The Disney Fanon wiki has a collection of images and media related to Paws. Kingdom hearts series In Kingdom Hearts, Paws is a junior blacksmith of his family business in the series. Paws is shown to be more musclar, and has more messy front hair. Throughtout the series, Paws looks up to Sora as a "kind of boy he wants to be", and tries to be like him when Sora, Donald, and Goofy aren't looking. Quotes Songs sung by Paws *Here to Stay Disney Parks Trivia *Paws is one of the few male characters to be truthful. *At certain times, Paws tries to imiates singers he likes. *His favorite musical is Guys and Dolls. Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Bears Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters who punch the antagonist in the face Category:Disney INFINITY 2 characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Detectives